Sannin, The second coming
by Sword King Kirro
Summary: How would konoha turn out if Orochimaru never left? Someone was still after Sasuke's sharingan, and Akatsuki is still after the kyuubi but this time around naruto isn't a dead last.
1. Oddest Birthday yet

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (if I did I wouldn't be writing this

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (if I did I wouldn't be writing this.) or anything that I might pull from other anime. (I probably won't but just to be safe.)

Summery: How would konoha turn out if orochimaru never left? What if someone else wanted else wanted Sasuke's sharingan, and naruto was still wanted by akatsuki, but this time Naruto's not just the "dead last".

**Kyuubi/Summons "speaking" **

_**Kyuubi/ Summons "thinkging"**_

"Speaking"

"_Thinking" _

Naruto woke to the bright rays of light coming thought the window, the warm revitalizing feeling of morning left when naruto rolled over and looked at the calendar. _Great, October 10__th__. Happy 7__th__ birthday to me. _Naruto sighed as he got out of bed and waked into the bathroom. 15 minutes later naruto got out of the shower. Naruto felt a chill as he walked into his bedroom, the chill of the day to come as well as the chill of small drafts of wind entering his room from between the boards covering a hole that was put there with an explosive tag on his birthday the year before. Naruto got into his dresser and pulled out his clothes and got dressed so he could go and pay his favorite old man a visit.

Naruto walked into a small hall connected to the Hokage's office. As naruto walked down the he could practically feel the civilians emotions about him, the killer intent was so strong in the crowded corridor that if felt like a thick mist, a mist of malice and untold thoughts about harming the young blond. Naruto felt sick to his stomach by their loathing stares and rude gestures. Naruto figured it best not to react but to just try to get to the safety of the hokage's personal study. Naruto walked through the halls till he got to the secretaries desk right in front of the hokage's study. "Umm... ma'am can I talk to the hokage please?" Naruto asked secretary that he had not seen before. This new secretary was a young dark haired woman with a medium build and beautiful green eyes. The secretary looked at the boy and smiled "I'm Kasumi; I'm the Hokage's new secretary. What is your name?" Naruto looked up at the girl with a look of pure shock. Not only had she been polite but it was sincere, there was no hidden malice that said that she wanted anything but to no his name, so far the only people that had been sincerely honest to him about just wanting to know him as Sarutobi-jiisan, Ayame, and Teuchi. Naruto thought about it for a moment and decided that maybe it was a good idea for him to try to make as many friends as possible. "My name is Naruto" the young blonde answered. Kasumi looked at the boy and smiled, "well it's very nice to meet you naruto. Hokage-sama is currently in a meeting, he should be done soo.." Kasumi was interrupted as the double doors to the hokage's study suddenly burst open. "You're going to regret the choices you've made in the future hokage." an angry man stormed out of the room that naruto had recognized as the head of ROOT. "Naruto the hokage will see you now" Kasumi told the young blond. "Thank you Kasumi-nechan." Naruto said as he walked into the hokage's office.

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the hokage's desk. "What can I do for you?" the hokage asked. "Ojiisan, I was attacked last night … again." Naruto informed the hokage. "Why do they keep attacking me?" The hokage almost puked as he saw the boy start crying, the guilt had made the hokage's inside churn, knowing all the information about the boy's parents and not telling him, the fact that after the age of 5 naruto just quit crying he just started to focus on his studies. Naruto had even told him that instead of crying all of the time he should use that energy to become stronger so that he could be the hokage someday, the boy had told him that he was going to take his job from him. Sarutobi know that it was eating the boy up inside to know why everyone was so cruel to him. " naruto can you do me a favor, I promise that the reward will be worth it" Sarutobi asked the young blond. Naruto looked up at the hokage and smiled. "Sure what do you need?" naruto asked " I need you to go and do something for an hour, anything at all, I just need an hour to get ready" the hokage said with a smile. _Always trying to help others even if they don't deserve it at all, you're just like your father in more ways than one. _Sarutobi smiled. "Ok Ojiisan, I'll be back in an hour" naruto said. "Here take this scroll, I think you might like what's in it" Sarutobi said with a smile as he tossed the scroll to naruto, who caught it and walked out of the room.

Naruto walked out of the room and said goodbye to Kasumi and to her that he would be back in an hour.

Naruto went home and opened up the scroll that the hokage gave him and read what it said:

**_Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)_**

_Type: E-rank, Supplementary_

_The user assumes the appearance of another person or animal. This is one of the basic Jutsu taught at the Ninja Academy._

**_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)_**

_Type: B-rank, Supplementary_

_Unlike the normal Bunshin no Jutsu this Jutsu creates, not just an illusion, but real bodies of the ninja. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among the user and every clone._ _This could be very_ _dangerous if the user is low on chakra or makes many clones._

**_Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Technique)_**

_Type: E-rank, Supplementary_

_The user quickly replaces themselves with another object, such as a plant or an animal (usually a section of log). This usually confuses the attacker and leaves them open to a counter-attack. A fairly common Jutsu, it is one of the basic Jutsu a Ninja must learn before graduating to the Genin level._

When naruto finished reading the scroll his eyes were as wide as a sake saucer, after 2 years of begging the hokage for actual Jutsus' instead of just theories the hokage finally gave him something to practice with. Naruto was thinking about which to learn first and then something hit him._ If I learn the transformation Jutsu then maybe I can go into stores and get things at the same prices as everybody else._ So naruto when about learning the substation Jutsu for the next 45 minutes until it was time to head back to the hokage's office.

Naruto arrived at the hokage's office about 15 minutes later. "Hey Kasumi-nechan, is the hokage ready yet? He told me to come back in an hour so now I'm here." The young blond told her. "Yes naruto-kun, the hokage told me to tell you to just go on in when you get here he's been expecting you" Kasumi told him. "Thanks Nechan" naruto told him as he walked into the hokage's office.

"Ah naruto you're here I've been waiting for you, I think that it's time that I tell you something I should have quite a few years ago." Sarutobi sighed." I need you to just listen until I've completely finished, do you accept that?" Naruto just nodded "naruto for the last 7 years you have been beaten, bruised, spit on and walk on. Naruto I think that it is time that you know why it is the people treat you this way." Sarutobi looked at naruto and saw that he was content to just listen… for now. " Naruto 7 years ago the yondaime did not destroy the kyuubi no kitsune, truth be told you can't really kill a demon, if you managed to kill the physical body it will just regenerate in hell and it will come back. The yondaime took the only thing that could contain its soul and sealed it. Naruto there are very few item or objects in the world that could hold the soul of the kyuubi. Naruto the only thing that is capable of containing that type of evil is the pure soul of a child, naruto that child was you" The Hokage looked at naruto again and his heart dropped the look on narutos' face was a look of betrayal and heartache. "Naruto there is still much more to tell you but I need to ask you if you have any questions so far" Sarutobi asked the young boy sitting in front of him. Naruto was practically in tears "Why me, why was I chosen instead of someone else" Sarutobi looked like he was about to cry himself "Naruto, what can you tell me about the yondaime?" "The yondaime was supposed to have been the best hokage since the first, was honorable and respected by all" naruto cried " Yes naruto, and off all of the children born in October, why did he choose you instead of the others, he couldn't ask another parent to do what he wasn't willing to do himself, Naruto The yondaime was your father." This snapped Naruto out of his daze of crying and drooling. "WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE YONDAIME WAS MY FATHER?" Naruto was pissed to say the least. "How could you have kept something like this from me" Sarutobi decided that it was time for some nicotine, Sarutobi sighed as he pulled out his favorite red oak pipe and started smoking. "Naruto your father was known as the yellow flash of konoha because during the second Great ninja war, your father developed a technique that allowed us to defeat iwagakure. I chose to hide you so that they would think that the yondaime and all of his family was dead." Naruto looked up and nodded" I understand that you were trying to hide me from the enemy." Sarutobi smiled. "thank you for understanding. Naruto it's getting late I need you to go home get some sleep and report back here tomorrow morning"

**hey readers I'm doing a poll and depending on how it goes will ultimately determine how some of the story will go, the first thing will take some time so I will put it in early.**

**Pairing for Naruto: Pairing for Sasuke:**

**Sakura Sakura**

**Ino Ino**

**Hinata Hinata**

**Tenten Tenten**

**Haku Haku**

**Anko Anko**

**Temari Temari**

**Kin Kin**

** This option is for if she is chosen to live lives, which brings me to the next poll:**

**During the mission to wave should Haku ( who is a female in this fic) live or die?**

**Live:**

**Die:**

**During the mission to wave should Zabuza live or die?**

**Live:**

**Die:**

**If you haven't kind of figured out that I'm basically using the characters and making a second Sannin team, right now I need someone to be the next Slug Sannin I don't want to use sakura but I'll let that be decided by you guys.**

**Sakura**

**Ino**

**Tenten**

**Hinata**

**Haku**

**Anko**

**Shizune**

**(if you have anyone I left out ask and I'll see about adding them and what not)**


	2. your putting me with who?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (if I did I wouldn't be writing this

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (if I did I wouldn't be writing this.) or anything that I might pull from other anime. (I probably won't but just to be safe.)

Summery: How would konoha turn out if orochimaru never left? What if someone else wanted else wanted Sasuke's sharingan, and naruto was still wanted by akatsuki, but this time Naruto's not just the "dead last".

**Kyuubi/Summons "speaking" **

_**Kyuubi/ Summons "thinkging"**_

"Speaking"

"_Thinking" _

Naruto woke the next morning and sighed. Every year the destruction and vandalism gets worse, at this rate next year his apartment would be completely demolished.

Naruto got up and proceeded to take a shower, naruto absentmindedly washed his hair while thinking about the events of the day before. Naruto just stood there letting the water cascade off of his body. _So, the yondaime is my father,_ was the only thought running through his head.

_Was he really trying to protect me or as he looking for the easy way out by using me? _Somewhere inside of him he could remember two voices, one of the males voice, it was strong, powerful, but at the same time it was soothing. The second voice belonged to a female it was even more soothing than the males voice.

Naruto got out of the shower and looked at the rags that were his orange jumpsuit. _Hmm, I think that it's time to get a new wardrobe, and I have just the perfect Jutsu to help me accomplish that. _

Naruto showed up at the hokage's office about two hours later, dressed in a completely new wardrobe. "I'm here to see the hokage" Naruto told Kasumi who looked up hearing Naruto's voice but net seeing the usual bright orange but nothing but black.

"Hello naruto, you look… different to say the least." Kasumi told him honestly naruto smiled and nodded "I don't look like I'm wearing a big target on me that says insert dozens of kunai were you see orange." naruto laughed.

After a few minutes of chatting the light on the hokage's office went from red to green signifying that his appointment was over.

As naruto looked up to see a few ninja in masks leave his office. The hokage looked down and saw naruto "Naruto you can come in now and you can tell me what's with the new outfit." Naruto looked at the hokage in awe "umm how did you know it was me old man?" The hokage chuckled. "I could see your hair"

Naruto and the hokage entered the office and sat down. The hokage opened up his desk and pulled out his favorite pipe and looked up at naruto. "Naruto, where did you get those clothes? I thought that the only thing that the shops in the village would sell you were those orange jump suits."

Naruto looked up and smiled at the hokage. " well this is what happened"

_(Flashback) "Hmm I really need new clothes and I think I have just the jutu to help me accomplish that." Naruto said out loud to himself._

_Naruto cast a henge on him self and walked into a local nin shop. As naruto entered a bell rang and naruto heard a voice call from the back of the shop "Hello I'll be there in a moment." Naruto made his way to the desk as a big burly man in all black with a brown leather apron came up to greet him. Naruto had hengened himself into an older gentleman and returned the greeting "Hello, I heard that konoha has some of the best ninja apparel in all of hi no kuni." The hengened naruto told the store owner. "Well you heard right, although you don't look like a ninja yourself. What brings you to my shop?" the man asked "well my name is kugarashi and I am in fact not a ninja, my son on the other hand is. He just graduated from the ninja academy in suna." The hengened lied just knowing that Suna was an ally of konoha. "Oh, is that so, I'm sorry you just looked a little suspicious that's all. My name is __Hephaestus. What can I get for you then." Hephaestus asked._

"_well I have a list here of things that he has shown interest in, Black boots instead of sandals, kunai, shuriken, wires, 4 pares of your most durable cargo pants, 4 black shirts and a custom black cloak." The hengened naruto told Hephaestus. _

_Hephaestus whistled at the list. "That's a lot of high quality products you got the money for this?" _

_The hengened naruto smiled " Of course, how much will that be altogether?" _

_Hephaestus looked at the list and started mumbling numbers. "Well it looks like you going to be running about 500,000 Ryu"_

_Naruto smiled and handed him the money "When will it be ready?" _

_Hephaestus smiled " in about an hours since all I have to do is make the cloak"_

"_Thank you, my son will really appreciate it, especially since it's konoha quality" the hengened naruto said as he left assuring Hephaestus that he would be back in an hour._

_(OK for the cloak just think oversized sith robe from star wars. It's going to have a few pouches in the inside as well as placements for scrolls. )_

_An hour later the hengened naruto went in and picked up his merchandise and left._

_(End Flashback)_

Sarutobi looked at the young blonde and smiled. "Well that was a genius way of using a henge. Oh, speaking of genius, naruto what do you think about Sasuke uchiha?"

Naruto looked up at the hokage "Well he seems cool enough, I think that he needs to pull whatever crawled up his ass and died back out, and quit brooding." Naruto told the hokage honestly.

Sarutobi looked at the boy and laughed. "Well the reason I ask is cause I am putting you and him on a team, you will be trained by two of the Sannin"

Naruto looked up at the hokage in surprise.

The hokage pressed a button on his desk. "Kasumi please send in our guests in the waiting room,"

Naruto looked up as he saw Sasuke and two people he presumed were the Sannin.

"Naruto allow me to introduce you to Sasuke uchiha the last uchiha loyal to konoha, Jiraiya The toad Sannin, and Orochimaru the snake Sannin." The hokage said pointing to each one. "Naruto why don't you introduce yourself to them?"

Naruto looked up and nodded at the hokage and turned to the group in front of him "Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I'm the son of the fourth Hokage and container to the kyuubi no kitsune."

"Hnn" Sasuke grunted "that explains why you look like a god damn carbon copy of him."

"I already knew" orochimaru chimed in

"I just found out about three weeks ago" Jiraiya said.

"Naruto how do you day to day know that people want to kill you and you can't do anything about it? Doesn't it feel weird that that's what they think about you, that they think that you're going to betray them" Sasuke almost pleaded to know.

"Is that how you feel? That the village is thinking that you're going to follow the same path that your brother did?" Naruto asked feeling the pain in Sasuke's' voice. "Because honestly it's because people like ojiisan here keeps me sane. Your brother also saved me a couple time, which reminds me. Hokage sama I think that Sasuke should know the truth about itachi."

At this Sasuke almost lunged into that chair. "WHAT ABOUT MY BROTHER?"

All the hokage could do is sigh. _This is going to be one of the strangest ninja groups to ever come out of konoha…since naruto's father and the Sannin._


End file.
